


Tonight with me

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, fire emblem path of radiance, fire emblem radiant dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Zelgius goes with a male summoner, who loves the sight of him and his body.





	Tonight with me

After the day you had, watching a lot of beautiful men with big muscles you completely forgot that you needed to review the battlefield plans for an upcoming battle and you needed Zelgius to help you. But how would you be able to do it if it was him?

Whatever the case, you knocked on the door to his room. “Who is it?” Came Zelgius’ voice from behind the door.

“It’s me, Zelgius. I need to review some of tomorrow’s battle plans.” You didn’t say please since you really needed to get this done.

“Can this wait until t–” Zelgius trailed off. “Those plans are for tomorrow’s battle, right?” And after you voiced your response, you heard him sigh. “All right. Come in.”

You pushed the door and went inside, when you turned around to face him after closing the door, you froze completely.

Zelgius was only wearing pajama pants, next to the light of the candle you could see his well-built body, his big pectorals, his defined abs, his huge biceps and that enticing v-line. That man looked like he was made by the gods themselves.

You stood on that spot, gagging silently, your face a blushing mess. “Is something the matter?” Asked Zelgius, taking some steps towards you. The man was easily a head taller than you, and his entire body was the size of two of you. You had to crane your head upward as he came closer. “Are these the plans? I advice you that we begin now, both of us need the sleep for tomorrow.” He took the papers from your hands and walked to the table behind him.

It took you a full minute to gather yourself and walk towards the table, sitting in front of the candle so that Zelgius wouldn’t be able to see your still blushing face.

You were shy and you wouldn’t have done what you did, but you wouldn’t take your eyes off of him as he looked through each of the plans. The way his biceps bulged whenever he took one was amazing. His firm chest would ripple with the slightest movement and his abs would catch your attention a lot of times as well.

Zelgius just couldn’t be any hotter.

You concentrated on his voice, but you weren’t hearing anything at the same time. He had such a deep and masculine voice that you could hear him talk forever. Didn’t mean you actually listened to him though.

Then his eyes, that shiny emerald that held more life than any other being. That even though they were expressionless most of the time, could create inexplicable emotions when they wanted.

And you knew, you knew more than anyone that Zelgius was more than just a piece of meat. That he was more than the jet black general.

But in that moment you couldn’t think of anything else than him being on top of you. You were glad he never noticed you, otherwise, you’d die from the embarrassment.

When you realized it, Zelgius had finished reviewing the plans. “You were somewhat silent, summoner. That’s saying something coming from me. It’s done, we should have no problems tomorrow.”

You sighed and took back the plans, standing up now that you had no other reason to stay there.

You walked to the door and grabbed the handle. Suddenly you felt a strong hand grabbing you by the shoulder, turning you and slamming you to the wall.

Zelgius’ face was inches from yours, his eyes partially closed and his breath hot on your skin. “You never stopped looking at me.” His voice was low. It was only that and you were already feeling hot, because of him and because of the embarrassment. “And you never stopped blushing.” Even with his form leaned, he was huge. His whole body blocked you from seeing the light of the candle.

You wanted to turn sideways and leave, but both of his big arms were on your sides, preventing you from it. “Z-Zelgius…” Your voice came out as a squeak. “N-n–”

“That’s not all I’ve heard. I’ve listened to people talk about you watching other men. I included.” He got closer, his body almost touching you. Even if you couldn’t talk you admitted to yourself that you liked that. Zelgius noticed that, as your eyes couldn’t stop looking at his chest, at his lips. “What do you have to say, summoner?”

And you noticed that his eyes were clouded with lust, not rage. “I’m just–”

You were suddenly interrupted by a pair of smooth lips mashing against your own. Zelgius’ hands went to cup your face and touch your neck. You didn’t break the kiss, you let Zelgius get his tongue inside your mouth, you let his whole figure press you into the wall.

Then, you felt his hands move towards your butt. They gave it a good squeeze before lifting you. Your legs went around powerful hips as the kiss deepened now that you were at eye level. You only separated when the need for air became too much.

Your eyes locked into his, you could see that he really wanted this and no doubt he could see the same in yours. He suddenly let go of you and took one step back. His figure still towered over yours. “On your knees.”

With a heavy hand he made you lower, with his other he grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled down, revealing his half-erect cock, it had a nice size already and you could only imagine how much bigger it could get. You didn’t waste any second in taking it into your mouth, twisting your tongue around it and sucking softly.

Zelgius put a hand on the wall to steady himself as he saw you taking on him. He was starting to get harder and growing inside your mouth, the tip of his dick quickly hitting the back of your throat and going past it so you had to relax from gagging.

He bucked his hips, forcing you to take all of him at once. Your head touched the wall and he was still pushing himself inside you, to the point where your face was buried in his naval, inhaling his masculine scent.

Then, he stepped back, his dick coming out of your mouth with a popping sound. You were desperately breathing for air when you felt strong hands lift you and throw you into the bed. With quick movements, Zelgius had all of your clothes on the floor and your dick in his hand.

You were in a daze, were you and Zelgius really going to fuck? You wanted to ask him, have a confirmation that that was truly happening, but his warm mouth on your already hard dick was everything you needed to know it was real.

You looked down to see Zelgius bobbing his head furiously, you were already feeling enough pleasure with his mouth treating you, but watching him so into it was astounding. You moaned loudly as you put a hand over his blue hair and pushed down, bucking your hips as well.

He could take it all, deepthroat you and go beyond. He was like a master of pleasuring someone orally.

You started face-fucking him as you felt a warm sensation on your lower abdomen, no doubt you were close after what Zelgius was doing to you. “Ahh… keep going.” Your voice came out as a whimper, a sweet sound coming from your throat, which Zelgius took as a signal that he was doing more than good.

He stayed there, being fucked by you as your orgasm was building more and more. Your moans became breathier, deeper as Zelgius was doing you what nobody else had. You felt your face get hot along with your entire body. In moments you released a scream as you released your seed inside Zelgius’ mouth.

He took it all as if it were the last drops of water in a desert. You were in a state of ecstasy that caused you to see white and feel like an incandescent sun, irradiating the hottest flares. In your glee, you couldn’t feel Zelgius turn you around and slowly pushing his thick length inside of you after preparing you. You didn’t care about anything and you absolutely loved it at the same time. Your body was pulled to his and your back could feel his tight muscles flexing as he backed up into you.

Then, he hit that sweet spot inside of you, brushing it as his dick slid into you. In moments, you were panting and gasping louder than before as Zelgius stretched you more than you were able to. Your hand went to the back of his head as one of his went to your abdomen to keep you closer, the sounds of skin slapping against skin prominent in the room.

You could hear his low grunts and his soft whimpers on your ear, his silent nothings as he continued to ram into you. He was doing it with so much force your hips moved forward with each thrust and Zelgius was taller than your figure on your knees that he was starting to lift you as he fucked you.

Your knees left the bed then, Zelgius was fucking you so hard and fast that he lifted you from it, holding you with his strong hands. Lifting you was nothing to him and it helped him bury himself inside you even better. If he hadn’t moved your face so you could kiss him you would have been screaming. The assault on that sweet spot was having you feel like you were in heaven.

His rams on your ass continued for more delightful moments, until they became uneven and desperate, at that moment, Zelgius dropped your body along with his over the bed, putting one hand over your back to steady himself and keep thrusting into you. His low moans rose in tone and you knew he was close, you backed your hips onto him in rhythm to make him moan louder and you made him. The stoic general was becoming weak then, grunting loudly as he was reaching his climax.

Then, a deep scream came from him, combined with loud moans and grunts as he came inside you, filling you with his essence. Zelgius continued thrusting, not wanting to pull out of you until he was dry. He pushed himself further, his big balls touching yours as he was enjoying his climax completely.

Zelgius dropped onto the bed, holding you close him as his cock slowly went limp and slid out of you. His breathing took some time to return back to normal and even then, he wouldn’t pull out, he wouldn’t let you go.

And with a blushing face, you remained there, not wanting to ask what happened or say any word. Thankfully, you didn’t need to, Zelgius spoke to you, his soft voice vibrating on your ear. “You don’t have to say anything. I can say with confidence that we both wanted– no, needed this.” His arms pulled you even closer. “So let’s just stay here, spend tonight with me. We don’t have to get up until tomorrow until we’re needed.”

Tomorrow’s battle never weighed in your conscience, it didn’t need to. You finally had something you had wanted for a long time. It was perfect, you wouldn’t imagine it any other way.

So, that night, you closed your eyes, still enveloped by Zelgius and hearing his calm breathing as he slept.


End file.
